jack's light
by chainmail19
Summary: Hi I'm chainmail19 this is my first fan fiction this will be a digimon cross over with xiaolon showdown jack splicer meets Kari and gotomon in japan they change his world
1. Chapter 1 jack meets the girl

disclamer I do not own digimon or xiaolon showdown

Chapter 1 jack meets the girl

Jack you num skull there's a shen gong wu and you mess around and you call yourself an evil boy genius said wuya

A red head boy with goggles, pale skin, and gothic looking clothing looked at the spirit

Wuya I'm on it let get there before the monks get there and where are we going said jack

Japan you fool

Time skip

In japan

Jack dog gong varmint get back here said clay

Not this time xiaolon loser's monkey staff

Orb of torpedo said omi

Not again I lost I'm out of here see ya

Jack went fly off some were

He landed in some park

Jack you are useless said wuya

Can it wuya I just want to be alone

She left

Why do I try ever buddy hates me I'm just a loser

I'm no good at being evil or good

The he screamed in frustration

Close by Kari was with gotomon heard a scream

They went to check it

They seen jack leaning on a tree

Jack then notice them

The girl was his age with brown hair, a pink and white sweeter with a camera around her neck he thinks the girls is pretty cute next to here was a big white cat with golden ring around its tale

They kept looking at him

Go away from me he screamed

Why are you screaming were right here said the white cat

Jack was startled when he'd heard the cat speck

I'm telling you to back of you don't know how you're dealing with I am jack splicer evil boy genius, emperor of darkness, and the king of evil.

Are you always this dramatic said gotomon

You don't sound so sure you evil you were just complaining of being it said Kari

How asked you said jack

You don't have to yell you just seem to doubt yourself that you can't be a good guy

Oh right I'm Kari kamiya and my digimon gotomon

I don't care

Just then wuya came flying in

Jack there is no time to flirt a shen gong wu just appeared

Let go activating his jet pack saying see ya

Then he was gone

Kari I know want your think it a bad idea said gotomon

Let's follow him said Kari

-just so you know later it has all digimon for all seasons

Write a review saying what digimon you want to see


	2. Chapter 2 picking a side (love or power)

Sorry in the last chapter in miss spell gatomon name

Declaimer I do not own digimon or xiaolon showdown

Chapter 2 picking sides

Jack you don't seem yourself said wuya

What do you care all use me for to get the stupid wu only because chase young won't are you even listening me

You say something jack I was not paying attention the shen gong wu is down there it is the Moby Morpher it allows it user to change their looks said wuya

Its dojo he and the monks on their way to the shen gong wu hurry jack

Unknown to jack Kari and gotomon were following him

Why are we doing this he is a jerk nothing will change him said gotomon

You are wrong when the time come he will make the right choice said Kari

Let go we're losing him said Kari

Jack splicer you will not get this wu said omi

Let see about that cheese ball

There he is gatomon let's get closer said Kari

Little buddy I will handle this varmit said clay

I wager my monkey staff for your Fist of tebigong

Kari got close to jack when he and clay said gong yi tanpie

Then the place shock until it was metal cage

We will fight until one of us knocked out of the cage

Then jack seen Kari right behind him and gatomon outside the cage

Then clay use his fist of tebigong to hit the ground causing the ground to collapse jacks jet pack keep him from falling in but Kari started to fall

Jaaaaaaaaaaaak Kari yelled

Jack what are you doing forget her finish clay and get the shen gong wu shouted wuya

Jack was confused he'd did not know what to do then he remembered what Kari said that I doubt myself becoming a good guy but she believes in me

No I'm done doing your dirty work I'm going to save her

Kari he'd shouted and flew after her


	3. Chapter3 change of heart (impmon appears

Disclaimer I don't own digmon or xiaolon showdown

Chapter 3 change of heart (impmon appears)

Kari I'm coming for you hold on almost there

Catching her in his arms

I got you Kari your safe and hold on to me

Jack I know you would let your heart chose Kari said

Ya all it took was for you to fall in to a crater to you doom

They were over the hole now

Jack splicer why did you save her said omi

That's not all I for fit the showdown turn over all my shen gong wu

Wuya screamed jack what are you doing

I'm doing the right thing and I'm going to stop being evil I'm done being your lapdog I'm done with finding shen gong wu now leave me alone forever.

Omi to answer your question I followed my heart

Everyone was shocked at what jack had said most were surprise that he had a heart but Kari

Shocker said kimiko

Well I'll be said clay

Wow said raimundo

This must be some kind of trick what's your game jack splicer said omi

Jack you can't be serious we're friend said wuya

Yes I'm serious and we were never friends you just used me to get the wu

Now buzz of wuya

Jack you're a fool she shouted

Then a light appeared in jacks hand even Kari and gatomon were surprised when the light became a purple and silver digivice

A digivice but how did you get it and were your partner

Ba da boom; it came from the trees they look in the direction of the trees then they see a small

Purple digimon the name is impmon and you must be jack my partner


End file.
